Trick or Treat
by Kat the Writer
Summary: Cyborg 009 one-shot. The couples spend time together at home, when all of a sudden the girls disappear! While the guys try to find them, strange things keeping happening to them...Featuring 003x009, 004x0016, and 007x0015.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series "Cyborg 009" or any of its characters (mainly 004, 007, and 009). What I do own is the idea of this story and my own character 0015/Kat Clawz. My friend SweetStar17 owns her own character, 0016/Kayla Owens, who she allowed me to use for this story. Thank you! ^^

**Author's Note:** Hey, readers! This is Nini typing this story, with Kat helping with corrections and suggestions. I have decided to make this story a little lighter on the horror aspects with minor blood and violence, barely any at all. I will make this as suspenseful as possible, so please take the time to read through. Also, this will be another "surprise ending" story, but not the same as our One Piece horror story. Very different. So enjoy!

!!

"_Trick or Treat?"_

Albert Heinrich smiled as he showed his friends into his and his lover's house. The sun had already set in the mid-autumn sky, which was dyed a bright red. It was Halloween night, and the blood red sky was appropriate for this particular night…

"Joe, Francoise, G.B., Kat, welcome!" Albert greeted. "Are you ready for the scariest night of your lives?"

"As long as you are," Joe replied with a smirk. He, G.B., and Albert headed for the TV room to prepare the movie.

Kayla soon showed up to greet the girls, giving Kat and Francoise each a friendly hug. "Hey, girls! I'm sure that we're going to have fun tonight, am I right?"

"Totally! I just hope that G.B. doesn't get too scared from the movie," Kat said with a sigh. "I remember our last scary movie together. He wouldn't come out of the closet for days, and I had to call you and Albert over to help convince him that the Boogieman wasn't real."

Kayla and Francoise laughed. "I remember that! I'm sure that this movie is less scary, or else you will have to call us again tonight." The girls made their way to the TV room, where the guys were already waiting. Albert and Kayla sat together on one love sofa, Joe and Francoise took another couch, and G.B. and Kat sat on the floor in the center.

"So what is this movie called?" asked G.B.

"This is 'Shadow Beast 2: Cat Creatures Strike Back'," Albert replied with a sly smirk. "This one might scar you for life, since it hits pretty close…" Kayla nudges him hard on the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Albert! That's not very nice," Kayla scolded her husband while pointing to a shaking Britain, "especially near his lover."

True, G.B. glanced nervously at Kat, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not that scary!"

Albert rubbed the back of his neck guiltily and uttered, "Sorry about that, G.B. We could watch something else?"

"N-No, I can handle it. Really…" The Britain smiled sheepishly at his lover, who just giggled and sat closer to him.

Joe and Francoise, who had remained quiet during the quarrel, smiled and each other as Albert pressed the Play button on the remote. The movie title flashed on the TV screen, followed by the movie itself…

!!

One hour into the movie, Kayla and Francoise were clinging fearfully to their lovers. Albert held her close to him for comfort, although he merely smiled as he watched the movie. It was more amusing to him than scary, but that was what he expected from an old-time movie like this. Joe held Francoise in a comforting way as well, but he was more scared than Albert. He tried not to show it externally, though.

On the other hand, G.B. was now shaking from head to toe as the bloodshed started in the movie. To him it looked so real, although in his mind he was trying not to think of it as realistic. Beside him, Kat raised a brow at certain scenes with the cat creatures. At times she felt offended by the creatures' actions, being part catgirl herself, but she let the matter slide since the movie was fictional.

Snacks were passed around, which was a relief to most of the cyborgs. Whether it was from the thrill of the movie or the late night hour, the guys began to show signs of fatigue as they drifted off back and forth between sleep. The girls looked at each other and shrugged with smiles on their faces as they returned their attention to the movie.

!!

_Several hours later…_

Albert was the first to wake up from his slumber and notice that the movie was already over. Wondering how long he had been out, he looked at the nearest clock and noticed that the time was 10:31 PM, about three hours since he last saw the movie. With a yawn, he looked over at his side to see how Kayla was doing…but she was not there.

"What? Kayla?" He then got the idea that she may have left the room and is still in the house. "Kayla! Where are you?" After waiting for several seconds, he did not receive an answer from his lover. Something was wrong to him. Kayla would not just up and leave without letting him know…That was when he suddenly realized that not only was his lover missing, but so were Kat and Francoise.

"Joe, G.B., wake up!" Albert shouted at the other sleeping guys while shaking them awake. "The girls are missing! Get up!"

Startled by the news, Joe and G.B. finally stood up in shock and looked around for their girls. There was no sign of Francoise, Kayla, or Kat no matter how many times the guys called for them. Just as they were about to search the rooms in the house, the faint sound of moaning could be heard in the kitchen. The moaning gradually grew louder and louder until it became a wailing shriek.

"What in the world is that?" Albert questioned. Joe merely shrugged but still stood on guard. G.B. had chills running up his spine as he heard the shrieking of what sounded like a monster, his shaking reflecting his fears. Albert and Joe looked at each other and nodded, both pulling out their laser guns from the belt holsters and quietly made their way toward the kitchen. With a gulp, G.B. joined them as backup. As they reached the doorway, Albert signaled for them to jump in at the count of three.

"Alright, guys. On the count of three, we charge in and see what's making that strange sound. One…two…three! Go!"

All three guys jumped into the room, laser guns out, but then they tensed and nearly dropped their weapons at the sight in front of them. Cast on the wall in front of them was the dark shadow of a disfigured demonic beast with glowing red eyes and sharp jagged rows of teeth, the creature glaring at the intrusion of the guys while letting out another wild shriek.

"It's a m-m-monster!" G.B. exclaimed fearfully while taking several steps back. Joe just remained frozen in his place, but Albert soon remedied that by grabbing both Joe and G.B. by their arms and led them out of the occupied kitchen, leaving the shadow creature staring hungrily at their retreating backs.

"Come on, we need to retreat to my room!" Albert shouted hurriedly. He and the other two guys ran up the stairs and rushed into the arsenal cyborg's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"That…thing…Where did it come from?" Joe asked as soon as they had settled down and the noise from the creature had lowered.

"It looked exactly like that shadow from the movie! What if it came to life to eat us?!" G.B. fretted. "It could have already captured the girls, and we're next on its menu…"

"Don't worry, G.B.," Albert interrupted calmly. "Our girls are strong, but I'm just as concerned as you are. This creature could very well have been sent by Black Ghost, though it's strange how it resembles the movie monster…"

"No matter, we need to make a plan to find the girls and get rid of this monster," Joe said with a determined expression. Albert and G.B. nodded with the same look on their faces, and they began to discuss their plan of action…

!!

Walking down the long hallway alone, the transforming cyborg was starting to have doubts about his part of the plan. Sure, he was only assigned to search for the girls; that also included avoiding any and all contact with the creature, even if he had to morph into a mouse or insect to escape sight. Although the actual fighting of the creature was left to Albert and Joe, he still did not feel comfortable about searching by himself. He had to for his love, though, so he tried to continue on with a strong will.

That strong will did not last very long as he heard a long, loud howling farther behind him. When he turned to see the source of the noise, his face slowly paled as he came face to face with a snarling black mass that resembled the cat creatures from the movie. It stared back at him with glowering, glaring red eyes.

G.B. began to back away from the creature, but it followed closely with teeth bared. The Britain gulped nervously and mumbled to himself, "I don't want to die…Please don't let me die…I must find Kat and-" The black beast let out a roar before he could finish, making his entire body shiver with intense fear. That was when he decided to flee from the beast, turning toward the opposite direction of the beast and running down the hallway as fast as he could. With a howl of hunger, the beast chased after him full speed and soon caught to him.

"Oh no, oh no!" The Britain felt exhausted and was slowing down. He knew fully well that the cat creature was directly behind him ready to pounce, which was exactly what it did as it tackled him to the ground with a hard thud. He closed his eyes shut as he waited his fate, not able to escape the creature's grip as it pinned him down.

"Please, if you're going to kill me…at least keep Kat alive!"

The creature grinned mischievously, fangs showing as the teeth were bared, before it raised its long-clawed paw in the air…

!!

Joe carefully walked down the wooden stairs that led into the basement, all the while looking out for signs of danger. He was assigned to search for the shadow monster and give a warning signal to Albert and G.B. if he did find it. Albert had also warned him to not overuse his acceleration ability in case the monster was expecting it, so he walked about at a normal speed for now.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the first thing he noticed that was out of place was the smell of something burnt in the air. He took a few steps forward to find the source of the scent, only to soon discover that he had stepped into a pile of soot that was spilled on the floor. Where it came from he was not certain, perhaps from the furnace further away in the corner, but he knew that it did not belong on the floor. Plus it looked as if it had been used recently, but for what reason was still a mystery.

As soon as he had discovered the strange soot, Joe also noticed the faint sound of a growl echoing within the basement. He backed away from the soot, only to hear that the growling grew louder and closer with every step he took. Pausing by the stairs, the growling momentarily stopped as he searched every direction for the source of the noise.

"Who's here? Show yourself!"

On cue, a hand suddenly stretched out from behind the staircase at the bottom step, grabbing Joe by the ankles and trying to yank him through the space underneath the bottom step. The accelerator cyborg struggled to get free, but the dark hand's grip was stronger than he expected. With one last yelp, Joe was dragged under the staircase where the hand covered his mouth to prevent any more cries for help…

!!

From the TV room, Albert could hear the clear sound of his friend calling out for help in the basement. With a silent curse to himself, the arsenal cyborg ran to the basement door to prepare the descent; however, before he could go down, he was grabbed from behind and thrown away from the door by a blackened figure. Before he could note the appearance, the creature let out a bellowing roar and bared its sharp teeth at him while advancing toward him. That was enough to have him retreat toward the kitchen.

Once he made it there, he stopped and turned to the creature in front of him. He could make out the unmistakable shape of a cat creature, except that its ears were longer and pointier and its tail was bushy. That was when Albert started to question the very thing glaring at him with glowing red eyes. This black creature did not really resemble the cat creatures from the movie; in fact, it appeared to be more in the shape of…

A fox creature…

"Okay," Albert began to say with a smirk, "you can stop the charade now, Kayla."

The creature paused at his declaration and stared at him incredulously. Then, with a wide grin, the 'black fox creature' transformed into the black shape of a human girl. It was indeed Kayla, the twenty-five year old wiping off black material from her face.

"How did you guess that it was me, Albert?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Easy. Only you would take the shape of a half-fox, isn't that right? What is that black stuff that you're covered in though?"

At that moment, Joe and Francoise walked up to the couple with her giggling and him looking exhausted while part of his face covered with the same black material as Kayla and Francoise.

"It's soot," Francoise explained. "Kayla, Kat, and I rolled around in it in the basement to conceal our identity."

"In other words, it was a Halloween prank?" Joe asked. Both of the girls nodded with big smiles on their faces, making the accelerator cyborg sigh tiredly.

Albert merely chuckled and added, "Yeah, and it almost worked. I'll give you girls credit for good props anyways…By the way, where are Kat and G.B.?"

On cue, the cat cyborg came up from behind the group while dragging an unconscious G.B., his eyes swirling with dizziness and foaming in the mouth. Kat, while in her half-cat state and covered in soot, sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she stared at the group. "Eheheh…heh…I guess I went a little overboard with the scaring, right?"

"Right," the rest of the group replied with raised brows. They still could not help but laugh at the whole ordeal; the girls had planned this prank based on the movie, and it nearly worked on the guys. As they were thinking about this, a mysterious figure with a pair of menacing red eyes watched the group from the shadows of the hall, its eyes glinting with slight amusement…

!!

**Author's Notes:** Dun dun dun! How was that for suspense? Who was that figure at the end of the story? Whoever it was, it does not mean a second chapter for this; rather, it is an indication of a new story in the future! So, I hope you enjoyed this! Be on the lookout for more of our stories as well!


End file.
